Goodbye, Hello
by spaz19892000
Summary: What does Vicki do when she realizes that Henry may never forgive her? Will he swallow his pride and show her how he feels? Set after Wrapped..VxH Oneshot


Summary: What does Vicki do when she realizes that Henry may never forgive her? Will he swallow his pride and show her how he feels? Set after Wrapped…Added brothers for Vicki

Vicki sat at her desk, the sun had just come up and she couldn't help but think of Henry. The past two weeks had been hell for her. She hadn't seen or talked to him since the night she destroyed the mummy. She wonder if this no contact thing was killing him the way it was killing her. She knew that without Henry they weren't really helping anyone the way they used to.

Vicki knew what she had to do, so she picked up the phone and called Coreen.

"Hey Coreen did I wake you?" "Sorry, okay here's why I called, something came up so don't come in today, come in tonight after sundown and bring Henry with you. Okay Coreen?" "Thanks Coreen, bye."

Vicki hung up and got to work on getting things ready. When she was finally ready she called one of her brothers to come and get her.

Later that Night 

Coreen knocked on Henry's door. _Please be home, please be home_, she thought as she stood outside his door.

Henry opened the door to find Coreen. "What's up Coreen?"

"Vicki called me this morning and said something came up and not to come in until sundown and to bring you. At first nothing about it bothered me because I was half asleep. But when I tried to get a hold of her I couldn't. Not at the office, or the apartment, or even her cell."

Henry sighed. _She probably only tried each once all day,_ he thought to himself.

"Before you say anything I have tried every half-hour for the past nine hours and when I tried to get into the office the security guard said the Vicki had specifically told him not to let me in until sundown and only if I was with you."

Now Henry was getting worried. He hadn't talked to Vicki in two weeks and if he won't already the undead he was sure it would have killed him. On one hand she had betrayed him and on the other she had done what it took to protect him. If he were being completely honest with himself he knew he had already forgive her and it was his stupid pride keeping them apart.

He grabbed his coat from behind the door and looked at Coreen. "Okay lets go."

They went down to his car and Henry drove to the office. They got there in what Coreen thought was record time. Together they raced to the office. When they got to the door there was two envelops taped to the door, one labeled 'Coreen' and the other 'Henry'.

Coreen was the first to grab the letter and read it. Henry stared at his for a moment before finally deciding to open it.

_Dear Henry, _

_I haven't really had the chance to tell you how very sorry I am about what happened. But you have to know that given the choice I would do the same thing again it was the only way to save you. I'm just sorry that you don't understand or don't want to. _

_In the last two weeks I realized that you are truly the reason that we have help/saved all the people that we have. It was because of you that we were able to beat Norman and all those other 'creatures'. Let's just say that without you I haven't been doing so well. _

_So take car of the office for me. Take care of Coreen too. She needs guidance and you'll be good at that. Please protect her, she's practically family. I guessing by now you already figured it out, I'm leaving. So I want you to keep helping people. I don't know if and/or when I will be back. _

_I needed you to know that I never meant to hurt you. The truth is Henry I'm in love with you. I thought that I was dying these two weeks without you here. I know that finding me would be easy for you so I'm where I am go ahead and find me. But only come it you want to. Don't do it because you feel you have to. If you don't come just remember that I love you. _

Love Vicki 

Henry looked up from his letter to see Coreen starring at him. She went to say something but Henry cut her off. "Stay here, I call you if I need you. Just go through and find the next case and get started on the research. Do not leave the office."

Before Coreen could say anything Henry was gone. He went outside and took his cell out and dialed Vicki's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. So he sniffed the air and picked up her scent and followed it.

Henry found himself at a bar. He went in and scanned the crowd and finally found her at a pool table. If his heart were beating he knew it would have skipped a few the minute he saw her. There she was in tight jeans, a tight t-shirt, and high-heeled leather boots.

Henry watched as she played with about four men and he suddenly felt jealous. _I really do love her, _Henry thought to himself as he heard her laugh.

She was bending over the table to take a shot. With his vampire speed Henry was behind her, his hands over hers on the cue. "I found you." He whispered in her ear.

At the sudden appearance of his voice Vicki almost scratched her shot if it weren't for Henry who caught it and helped her make the shot. Vicki turned in his arms, which were still holding the cue. "Yes, you did. But do you know why?"

Henry smiled and dropped the cue to tangle on hand in her hair and place the other on the small of her back, pulling her close. "Because I'm not one to take the departure of someone I love lightly. And especially not without a fight."

"Well I'm not complaining."

"I didn't think you would." He used the hand in her hair to pull her head to his and took her lip with his.

The both of them poured everything they had into the kiss. They only broke apart when Vicki needed to breathe. Henry leaned his forehead against hers. Vicki swallowed so hard Henry heard it. She looked up into his eyes.

"It killed me to do that that night and to leave tonight. I love you."

"I know, I understand that now. It wasn't easy for you to do. I get that now." He put his hands on either side of her face as if to hold her there. "I love you too. Should I be worried that I found you here with four other guys."

Vicki smiles and gently kissed his lips before answering. "No, not unless you're worried about my brothers."

Henry looked at her and smiled. "Coreen is already getting our next. So let's go."

Henry turned to leave and Vicki grabbed his wrists. "Our case?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "Yeah, we're partners." He took her hand and tugged her to him and they started for the door.

Vicki couldn't help but smile. She had wanted everything to go back to the way they had been, but this was even better.


End file.
